Awkward Games
by AL19
Summary: Gintoki and Tatsuma play the most peculiar game ever. SakaGin. Happy (Somewhat late) birthday, Rylolli!


**This is a "birthday gift" for Rylolli!**

* * *

It was a Friday night.

Sakata Gintoki and Sakamoto Tatsuma entered the Yorozuya household. They took off their shoes before entering the living room.

Kagura was at the Shimura household, having a sleepover there. So right now, it was just Gintoki and Tatsuma.

Tatsuma laughed, breaking the silence, "Kintoki, do you have any beer here? Ahahahahaha!"

Gintoki rolled his crimson eyes, "I never bring beer in my apartment."

"Aw," Tatsuma half-pouted. "I was hoping we could have a drink here! Ahahahahaha! Say, isn't there a bar below?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be anywhere _near_ that old hag right now," Gintoki grumbled. "She's been getting up my ass all day, complaining about me not being on time for the rent."

"When's your next rent due? Ahahahahaha!"

"In two days," The samurai confessed. "But I only have _half_ the rent money."

"Well, guess I'll go," Tatsuma announced.

He turned around, and was about to head over to Otose's Snack House, but Gintoki grabbed the back of his jacket. He pulled him backwards, and sneered, "Don't even bother. If you go there, old hag will no doubt be annoyed by your irritating laugh."

"My laugh's not irritating! Ahahahahaha!"

"Just don't go there," Gintoki snarled.

"Kintoki," Tatsuma began, "you usually don't care about me getting beaten up. Are you having a change of heart?"

Gintoki could feel heat covering up his cheeks. He averted his gaze away from the laughing maniac, and replied, "Of course not, you idiot!"

Tatsuma smiled, but decided to change the subject, "Anyway, three days ago, one of my crew members told me about a game. Ahahahahaha!"

"A game?" Gintoki repeated, cocking a silver eyebrow up.

The brunette nodded as he stuffed his hand into his pocket. He then pulled out a pair of dice.

The other man frowned in bemusement, "Dice?"

Tatsuma explained, "They told me this game called 'Roll and Undress'."

"WHAT?!" Gintoki practically shouted in utter shock.

Tatsuma continued, "The rules for this game are first, it requires only two people. Second, the 'players' will both roll the dice. Whoever has the highest number will command the other player to take off a piece of clothing."

"What kind of game _is_ this?!" Gintoki screeched. "Did your crew member really tell you that?!"

"Yes! Ahahahahaha!" Tatsuma let out another laugh. "Apparently, he played this game before I made my crew!" He abruptly stopped laughing, and asked the bewildered man, "So Kintoki, do you want to play the game with me?"

"Are you being serious now?!" Gintoki gawked at him. He believed that that was the most ludicrous thing Tatsuma had _ever_ said. Did Tatsuma want to see him naked or something? This wasn't like him. Didn't he already have a lust interest? Wait, people could have more than one lust interest…that wasn't the point here!

Tatsuma answered, "I may not _sound_ serious, but I am! Ahahahahaha!"

"This is just ridiculous! Why don't you trying playing this stupid game with Oryou?!"

"I tried playing with Oryou two days ago, but she threw me out of Snack Smile before I even got to explain the game to her! Ahahahahaha!"

"She wouldn't want to take off her clothes in a bar, anyway!"

"No, I was also going to ask her if we would go to her place. But as I said, she threw me out of Snack Smile. Ahahahahaha!"

"Tatsuma, do you want to see Oryou in the nude that badly?! I mean, I know you want her to marry you for some reason, but you're usually not the type of person who'd desperately want to see naked ladies!"

"I still wanted to play the game with her. But since she refused to play, I decided to play with _you_! Ahahahahahaha!" Tatsuma sat down on one of the sofas, and asked, "So what do you say, Kintoki? Wanna play with me for just a few minutes?"

At this point, Gintoki would've yelled "hell no" at him, and kick him out of his apartment, but a part of him was sort of – _sort of_ – curious about this game. For some strange reason, Gintoki felt heat rise up in his cheeks.

Rotating his head to one side, he grumbled, "Alright, fine, but we're only playing for _five_ _minutes_!"

"Okay! Ahahahahahaha!" Tatsuma laughed for the umpteenth time.

Gintoki also sat down, next to the laughing man. Tatsuma chose to roll the dices first. Picking up the dices, he shook his hand, moving them around. Then, after a couple of seconds, he dropped them; the dices hit the coffee table. The number Tatsuma got was five.

Smiling, Tatsuma handed Gintoki the dices, telling him, "Your turn."

Gintoki rolled his eyes, but took the cubes, anyway, and rolled them in his hand. He also dropped the dices, and they hit the table again. Gintoki got four.

Tatsuma said, "I got the highest number."

The samurai frowned in disappointment. Not that he wanted Tatsuma to take off his clothes; Gintoki just didn't want to undress himself in front of him. It was awkward enough when Tatsuma explained the rules to this ridiculous game. It was also awkward when Tatsuma admitted that he tried playing the game with Oryou. At least he didn't actually play it with her. Otherwise him saying _that_ would've been ten times more awkward than saying it never happened.

Tatsuma gazed at the other man, and held his chin thoughtfully. After about a moment of contemplation, he calmly told him, "Take off your belt."

Gintoki opted to punch him in the head, but he decided against it, and slowly undid the belt that was around his waist. He unbuckled it in a matter of seconds, and placed it beside him. His cheeks felt hotter than before.

The two men rolled the dices a second time. This time, though, Gintoki got nine, while Tatsuma got three.

Tatsuma informed him as if Gintoki didn't know, "You got the highest. Ahahahahaha!"

"I know that!" Gintoki exclaimed.

Tatsuma asked, out of the blue, "So, which piece of clothing do you want me to take off?"

Gintoki murmured while knitting his eyebrows, "Your sunglasses."

"That's not really clothing, but I'll take them off anyway. Ahahahahaha!" He grabbed one handle of his sunglasses with his forefinger and thumb, and pulled them off of his face; he set them on the table.

Both Gintoki and Tatsuma rolled the dices yet again. Tatsuma got eight, and Gintoki got two. Frowning deeply, Gintoki cursed mentally, _Dammit._

The Kaientai leader thought for a few seconds before speaking, "Take off your shirt."

"What?" Gintoki gawped at him. "My shirt?" He actually expected Tatsuma to tell him to take his kimono off, mainly because his kimono was over his other clothes.

"Your shirt," Tatsuma whispered.

"Okay, why're you whispering all of a sudden?! That's kind of creepy, if you ask me!" Gintoki snapped. "Seriously, what has gotten into you, Tatsuma?!" Gintoki looked around, and started yelling, "Oi, author! Where the fuck are you?! I need you to come out here right now!"

"Gintoki, who're you talking to? Ahahahahaha!" Tatsuma questioned.

"The author!" Gintoki waved his arms around. "Didn't you hear me _just_ say that?!"

"The author's not here," He replied a matter-of-factly. "She's sleeping in her bedroom. Ahahahahaha!"

"How do _you_ know that?!"

"She emailed me about two hours ago. Ahahahahaha!"

"You don't even own a computer!" A vein throbbed in the wavy-haired man's cheek.

"As I told you before, take off your shirt," Tatsuma _immediately_ went back to the original subject.

Gintoki clenched his teeth in fury, and shouted, "That does it! Five minutes is up! We're done playing this game!" Truth be told, only _four_ minutes had passed. Gintoki just didn't want to play the "Roll and Undress" game anymore.

"Alright, we don't have to play anymore."

Gintoki sighed with relief, though it was cut short when Tatsuma grabbed the zipper of his shirt.

He piped, "Tatsuma!"

Tatsuma didn't respond to him, but he pulled the zipper down until it was at the bottom. Letting go of the zipper, the man placed both hands on Gintoki's flesh, under the shirt. He slid his hands up, and slowly pushed the shirt down the samurai's shoulders. Part of Gintoki's kimono fell down over his arm.

Soon, the black shirt was off of him. Gintoki was now half-naked. A blush spread across his cheeks as he averted his gaze away from the taller man. Stammering, Gintoki asked, "Wh-Why're you doing this?"

Inching closer towards him, Tatsuma held Gintoki's chin, and whispered, nearly making it too low for the man to hear, "I like you, Gintoki."

"What?" Gintoki questioned, feeling bamboozled.

"I _like_ you," He repeated, emphasizing the word "like". "I've liked you ever since the war."

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about? Don't you already like Oryou?" Gintoki stuttered. He could've sworn he was on fire right now.

Tatsuma smiled, "I can like more than one person." Without alarming him, he placed his lips on the nape of Gintoki's neck.

A loud gasp escaped the silver-haired man's lips; he grabbed a handful of the other man's hair, and whimpered very lowly.

"Hm," Humming, Tatsuma ran his palm over his bare arm. He whispered, almost huskily, "Let's go to your bedroom, Gintoki." He got off the couch, but not before planting a kiss on his neck.

Gintoki snatched his belt and shirt from the couch as Tatsuma grasped his wrist. Gintoki held a deep frown at the contact.

Soon, they entered his bedroom, although neither of the men bothered to turn on the light. Tatsuma noticed that Gintoki was carrying his shirt and belt, so he commanded in a calm tone, "Drop them."

Grumbling inaudible words under his breath, he dropped them, letting them fall to the floor. The brunette finally let go of Gintoki's wrist, but he headed over to the closet, and opened it. He then grabbed the futon that was in the closet, and pulled it out before setting it down.

"A-Are we…?" Gintoki couldn't finish his question, because a lump formed in the back of his throat.

Tatsuma stepped in front of the man. He stepped _too_ close to him, actually. Gintoki inhaled sharply, and glared daggers at him. He snarled, "Oi, don't stand too close to me."

Grabbing part of the kimono Gintoki was wearing, Tatsuma slowly pulled it down, also making it land on the floor in a split second. He uttered, "I'll be right back." Tatsuma quickly walked out of the room, and turned off the living room light. He returned; the moment he came back in, Tatsuma closed the door behind himself and Gintoki.

Placing his hands on the flustered man's shoulders, Tatsuma whispered as he moved his lips to his earlobe, "Are you ready, Gintoki?"

"R-Ready for what?" Stuttering the words, Gintoki placed his hand over his mouth as he tightly shut his eyes.

The other male laced his fingers through his silver locks, and responded in yet another husky whisper, "To make love with me…"

Gintoki was positive that the floor just disappeared from under his feet. When Tatsuma licked the shell of his ear, shivers went up the half-naked man's spine.

At one point, Gintoki pushed him away, and cried, "M-M-M-Make love to you?! Where th-the crap did this come from?!" A few moments ago, they were playing a silly game. Now, Tatsuma told him to _make love_ with him; that was kind of out of the blue, though.

Gintoki added as he tilted his head down, "Why do you even like me so much?"

Putting a hand on the back of Gintoki's neck, the blue-eyed man explained, "After the war, you supported me when I told you that I've always wanted to go to space. Even though you beat me up a lot, you still cared for me. Plus…we're close friends…almost like brothers. Well, the latter isn't exactly the reason why I like you a lot, but that's not the point." He nuzzled into his neck.

Blinking in confusion, Gintoki questioned, "H-How is that a reason?"

Tatsuma shrugged, not saying anything. He looked at Gintoki in the eyes, and without a second to spare, he softly placed his lips on his'.

Snapping his eyes wide in utter shock, the silver-haired man muffled a yelp. His blush was so fierce; it went all the way to his neck. Tatsuma closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss. Gintoki, on the other hand, grabbed his upper arm, apparently encouraging him, because Tatsuma delve his tongue into Gintoki's mouth. Grunting, the male tightened his grip on his arm. Tatsuma had to admit it was starting to hurt, but it didn't stop him from kissing him. Or more specifically, _French_-kissing him.

Their tongues wrestled as saliva dripped down the corner of Gintoki's lips. Tatsuma grabbed some of his hair, but he accidentally yanked it.

Finally, Gintoki pulled his tongue out, and gasped for air, "Let go of my freaking hair!"

"Sorry, sorry! Ahahahahaha!" Tatsuma apologized.

A vein throbbed in Gintoki's hand, and he placed his hand over Tatsuma's face as he growled, "That's not funny." He released his grip on his arm, but he was still mad at the brunette for laughing at him. Well, maybe not _at_ him, but still. Gintoki didn't find anything funny about him yanking his hair.

Tatsuma's laughter eventually came to a halt. Narrowing his sapphire irises, he held both of Gintoki's wrists, and gently pulled him as he uttered, "Sit on the futon with me." He took two steps before sitting down onto the soft, comfy futon. Since Tatsuma was still holding onto his wrists, Gintoki practically had to sit down as well.

For some reason, Tatsuma decided to compliment him, "You look adorable when you blush."

"Shut up," Gintoki grumbled. Tatsuma just chuckled quietly.

While Gintoki wiped the corner of his lips with the back of his hand, getting rid of his salivate, Tatsuma kissed him on the shoulder. Gintoki bit his lower lip, trying not to make any sounds.

Deliberately, the brown-haired man pushed Gintoki down until his back made contact with the blanket of the futon. Tatsuma grasped the edges of his jacket, and pulled it off of himself. Next, he took off his scarf. Tatsuma put the two pieces of clothing beside the futon, on top of Gintoki's shirt.

Kneeling over the samurai, Tatsuma leaned down, planting kisses on Gintoki's chest. Beads of sweat formed on his face as he breathed heavily. Tatsuma suddenly rubbed his thumbs over Gintoki's nipples. Sharply inhaling, the sweaty man clenched his fists into the blanket. Gintoki wiggled his legs as if trying to make the man get off of him.

Tatsuma ran his nose against his flesh, and stopped rubbing his nipples; he brought his lips to one of his erect nipples, and ran his tongue over it.

"Gah-" Gintoki cried as Tatsuma flicked his tongue onto his nipple. He rubbed his other nipple again, only he used his forefinger this time.

Gintoki leaned his head back into the pillow whilst groans slipped out between his lips.

Ignoring him, Tatsuma trailed his tongue from his chest, all the way down to his navel. He unfastened the button and zipper of his black pants, and without a moment to spare, he pulled them off.

Gintoki yelped, "OOOOIII! You're going too fast!"

"Don't worry; I won't _completely_ strip you yet," Tatsuma assured him after tossing Gintoki's pants in a random direction. "Besides, _I'm_ not out of my clothes yet. Ahahahahaha!"

Gintoki rolled his crimson eyes in exasperation.

Tatsuma undid his kimono top, and in less than ten seconds, he took it off, revealing very little hair that was on his chest.

Blinking in bemusement, Gintoki tried remembering the last time he'd seen him with chest hair. Wait a second, he'd _never_ seen his bare chest until now! That sounded like Gintoki wanted to see it! Besides, he had only seen _part_ of his chest, so when did Tatsuma get chest hair?

Gintoki scolded himself as he shook his head quickly, _Stop thinking weird ass stuff!_

"What's wrong, Gintoki? Are you surprised at how my chest looks? About three weeks ago, I thought a little bit of chest hair would look good on me, so I decided to let it grow," Tatsuma asked, smiling.

"Like hell I am!" He scowled.

"Then why are you blushing? Ahahahahaha!"

"I didn't take my non-blush pills today," Gintoki lied, simply because he refused to answer that question, plus there were no such things as non-blush pills. How would random pills prevent people from blushing, anyway?

"Ahahahahaha! That's a nice lie, though you're not fooling me!"

"Grrr…" Pouting, Gintoki grumbled words that were too low for Tatsuma to decipher. Tatsuma paid no mind to his grumbles, though; he set his top alongside the pile of clothes.

Tatsuma looked down at the bottom half of Gintoki's body, and noticed a bulge behind his strawberry printed boxers. He teased, "Oho, you're getting excited for me?"

"Eh?" Looking down, Gintoki realized…that he was growing horny.

His jaw dropped, feeling bamboozled. He wasn't having an erection…was he?

Without a word, Tatsuma placed his hand on his groin. Gintoki grunted as the other man rubbed his hand over his clothed member.

Grinning, the laughing maniac inquired, "Do you want me that badly, Gintoki?" He purred his name, which caused Gintoki to gasp for the umpteenth time.

Tatsuma stopped, but he unbuttoned his pants, and then pulled the zipper down. Rapidly, he pulled his own pants off, and threw it towards the wall. His pants hit the wall; they landed on the floor in less than two seconds.

They were equally undressed (If that made any sense), but neither of them were actually naked yet. Not that they needed to rush in the first place.

Gintoki stared at him, seeing a little trail of hair below Tatsuma's bellybutton.

The brunette almost rested his chest onto Gintoki's. He peppered kisses on his warm skin, trying to explore as much of his flesh as possible. Gintoki squirmed underneath him, feeling a pulse in his erection.

The moment Tatsuma reached his boxers, he tugged on the hem, and unhurriedly pulled it down. Gintoki covered his eyes, refusing to watch his action. However, he felt the man pull it all the way down his calves.

Tatsuma quietly ordered, "Gintoki…look."

Tentatively, he removed his hands from his flushed face, and gazed down. When he saw his erect member, his heart nearly stopped. So he was aroused after all! Go figure!

Tatsuma narrowed his eyes, and murmured, "You really are excited."

"D-Don't say such things!" Gintoki replied, clearly not wanting to hear those words.

"Now it's my turn."

Before Gintoki could ask what he was talking about, Tatsuma slipped his hands under the waistband of his own boxers, and pushed them down, making him naked as well.

Gintoki's throat clogged up. Grabbing his wrist again, Tatsuma muttered, "Kiss me."

He sat up, and looked into Tatsuma's cerulean eyes before hesitantly connecting their lips together. No soon after he did that, the optimistic man held the back of Gintoki's head, forcing him to press their lips together.

While they kissed, and breathed heavily through their noses, Gintoki touched Tatsuma's manhood without a second thought. Tatsuma moaned inside his mouth, somehow feeling the pleasure just from his touch. A blush spread across his cheeks, and when Gintoki saw this, he slightly smirked against his lips. Heh, guess it was payback for getting Gintoki all excited.

He stroked his hard member slowly; Tatsuma drifted the kiss away, and panted at his touch. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek, and Tatsuma forced him to let go by pushing his hand off.

He breathed, softly chuckling, "That was sudden."

Without exchanging anymore words, Tatsuma turned the silver-haired samurai around, and made him bend over. Tatsuma said, "Hold on a minute." He reached for his jacket, and dug his hand into one of his pockets. Then, he pulled out what looked to be a small bottle.

Gintoki saw the bottle out of the corner of his eye, and frowned, "What is that?"

"It's lube," Tatsuma answered without hesitation.

"Lube?" He repeated after a blink of his dead-fished eyes.

Tatsuma gave him a quick nod, "It's supposed to be less painful if lubricant is used." He squirted some of the lube into his hand. After closing the cap, he held his own erection, and stroked it.

Gintoki lowered his upper body as Tatsuma asked, "Is this your first time…doing it with another man?" Gintoki could've sworn he heard Tatsuma faltering a little.

"That's a stupid question!" Gintoki piped. "Of course it is!"

Tatsuma sighed, almost sounding relieved, "Good. Ahahahahaha!" He rested one of his hands on his hips, and whispered lustfully as he positioned himself, "Relax…"

A gulp went down Gintoki's throat as Tatsuma gently eased himself into his entrance. Clenching his teeth, Gintoki buried his face into his pillow as a groan parted his lips.

Though Tatsuma had lube, he still didn't want to hurt Gintoki. He just wanted the man to make love with him. The last thing he wanted was to cause him pain.

As soon as he was all the way in, he moaned quietly. He leaned down yet again; his chest touched Gintoki's back. Running his hand over his torso, Tatsuma purred, "Let me make you feel good." Almost instantly, he wrapped his hand around Gintoki's length, and pumped it at a snail's pace.

Tatsuma thrust inside of him as he panted beside Gintoki's earlobe. He let go of his member, but kissed him on the shoulder blade.

Gintoki barely lifted his head up, and mewed, "T-Tatsuma…" He wanted to say more, but his throat clogged up again. Why was this preventing him from saying anything else, other than his name? Maybe he was feeling too embarrassed…

The Kaientai leader pushed in as deep as he could go. He wanted to give Gintoki as much pleasure as possible. He fastened himself a little while gripping his hips; Gintoki whimpered as water formed in his eyes. Tatsuma didn't realize this, but tears trailed down Gintoki's red cheeks.

However, he heard him sniffing. Tatsuma widened his eyes, and shushed him, "Shhh…don't cry. I don't want you to cry."

"I'm not crying," Gintoki denied, though he sniffed again.

Tatsuma cupped his cheek, and turned his head to one side. He saw tears straining Gintoki's cheek. Wiping them with his thumb, Tatsuma replied, "Please don't cry." He planted a brief kiss on his lips.

Drifting the kiss away, he pulled his arousal out of Gintoki's entrance. "Lie down."

Gintoki rested on the futon. Tatsuma held his thighs, and lifted them up until they were over his shoulders.

He held his manhood, and pushed the tip of it inside Gintoki again.

Gintoki tried suppressing a moan, but it wasn't working. A low sound escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, covering them with his arm.

_I feel so hot…am I enjoying this?_

The man felt so confused. He didn't want to show that he was apparently enjoying this, but evidently, it couldn't be helped. When Tatsuma slammed into him, Gintoki cried out, "Aaahh!" His head started to spin; he tried thinking of other things, such as parfaits and strawberry milk, but since he could feel Tatsuma thrusting into him, it was pointless.

Suddenly – _too_ suddenly – Tatsuma felt himself reaching his peak. A short gasp parted his lips, and unconsciously, he moved down until his forehead touched Gintoki's. Gintoki's legs were wrapped around his back, almost as if he wanted him to be closer.

Tatsuma hammered inside of him, and just as he couldn't take it anymore, his member throbbed, and waves of ecstasy escaped him. As he came, he panted very heavily; his heart beat a bit faster, and when he was done, Tatsuma came to realization that he was still inside of Gintoki.

Gintoki realized this as well. He deeply frowned, and looked up at Tatsuma as he pointed out, "You came inside."

"Oops. That was an accident! Ahahahahaha!"

Rolling his eyes, Gintoki grumbled, "You're an idiot."

Tatsuma gave him a warm smile before kissing his forehead, "I know."

**The next morning…**

Shimura Shinpachi and Kagura entered Gintoki's apartment. Kagura smiled, and cheered, "That was a great sleepover, uh-huh!"

"I'm glad you had fun, Kagura-chan," Shinpachi smiled. "I'll go wake Gin-san up. You can wait in the living room."

"Okay, glasses!"

"Stop calling me that," Shinpachi frowned, but headed over to Gintoki's bedroom.

Kagura hopped on the couch while the teenage boy stepped in front of the samurai's room.

Shinpachi grabbed the handle, and swiftly pulled it open as he was about to tell him, "Gin-san, it's time to-"

He abruptly stopped when he saw that Gintoki was not alone in the room. Sakamoto Tatsuma was sleeping next to him, _in_ his futon, _naked _(The blanket was over them, but Shinpachi saw their clothes on the floor); his hand was in Gintoki's hair. Gintoki was also naked; he had his hand across Tatsuma's chest.

The men were still sleeping, but Shinpachi gawked at them in pure horror. This wasn't the first time someone else was in Gintoki's room, but it was definitely the first time another _man_ was sleeping beside him…in the nude!

Shinpachi hurriedly closed the door, and went straight for the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Kagura asked, "Oi, did you wake Gin-chan up yet?"

Of course, there was no way Shinpachi could tell the girl that he had just seen Gintoki and Tatsuma sleeping next to each other.

Shinpachi answered a bit too quickly, "It's best if you don't wake him up."

"Why not?" Kagura sounded baffled.

"He's naked." That was half-true, but Shinpachi refused to say any more.

"Ew, I don't wanna see him naked. He's a creep, uh-huh."

Inside Gintoki's bedroom, Tatsuma barely opened his eyes, and twirled some of his hair with his index finger as a smile played on his features. He was (Sort of) aware that Shinpachi and Kagura arrived back, and though there was going to be a huge explanation for this, right now, Tatsuma just wanted to lie with Gintoki.

* * *

**For some reason, I felt a bit embarrassed while writing this (Maybe it's because I haven't written any actual yaoi for over a year). And I'm aware that Tatsuma doesn't really have chest hair, but...eh (I would've edited that out, but I didn't feel like it).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one-shot! And again, happy birthday, Rylolli! :)**


End file.
